


Dream a little dream of me

by Mathmagician



Series: Soulmate AU's [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Dreams, M/M, SnowBaz, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathmagician/pseuds/Mathmagician
Summary: Soulmate AU where all your life you see your soulmate in your dreams. You start to remember your dreams after meeting your soulmate for the first time, but you can never remember what they look like.And you will only figure out who they are when you finally share some kind of romantic moment.“Baz, do you know who your soulmate is?” It’s always like this, the question. I’m sure throughout these eight years as roommates, I have heard this question over a million times. It’s probably the only thing he asks me other than “How is vampire life?” or “Why are you such a git?”. And it’s the question I hate the most.'





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a prompt that I saw here:  
> http://lockscr33ns.tumblr.com/post/135478051696/soulmate-au-prompts
> 
> The idea is roughly explained in the story, but I’ll put it here, either way, :  
> All your life you see your soulmate in your dreams. You live an imaginary life there with them, and every time you fall asleep it continues wherever it was left off when you woke up before. The issue is that whenever you’re awake, you can’t remember anything about their physical appearance. And you will only figure out who they are, you will only remember it was them you had been dreaming of all along when you finally share some kind of romantic moment. It can be a kiss, holding hands, saving each other’s lives, telling the other person you love them. And then it all comes back to you.
> 
> Just a little remark: all these characters belong to the amazing Rainbow Rowell and I do not own any of them.

_**SIMON:** _

 

All my life I have been obsessed with the idea of finding my soulmate. When I was five, there was this girl who came into the home. I remember feeling my heart flutter when I saw her, and I instantly wanted to become friends with her. I offered her a dandelion once and asked her if she was my soulmate. She didn’t know what a soulmate was and said she could be mine if I wanted her to. A few months later she was adopted, and I never saw her again.

Then I came to Watford. And I remember wondering if it could be here that I would meet my soulmate. I remember telling that to Penny once. That’s when she told me all about soulmates. How you dream of your soulmate every night and live a life together there. How they dream about you too and how, once you meet, you finally start to remember what you dream of every night. But you will never remember what your soulmate looks like, or what they sound like. That is, until you finally have a romantic gesture towards the other. And it doesn’t have to happen at the same time. Sometimes people don’t have soulmates, or their soulmate has a different person as their soulmate. It’s not common, but it happens.

I started to remember my dreams after I came to Watford, which could only mean my soulmate was here. So that girl I met all those years back at the home, wasn’t really my soulmate. Because I did give her a dandelion and I still couldn’t remember who it was I dreamt of every night.

When Agatha and I started dating, I desperately wanted her to be my soulmate. I woke up every day trying to remember her from my dream. Trying to finally see her face after all those years. But that moment never happened. And when she broke up with me, Agatha told me she had known all along we weren’t soulmates. Because she didn’t have one. The life she led in her dreams had her, and her only. She has known that since she can remember.

Penny already knows her soulmate too. His name is Micah. He came to Watford as an exchange student during our third year. That’s when Penny started to remember the dreams. Then, one day, he backed her up on a heated argument with some random guy about gender inequality in the world of Mages and she kissed him – because Penny apparently really has the hots for cute American guys who support her ideas on misogyny. The next day, when she woke up, she remembered his face from her dream. And then she knew. And he knew too because taking Penny’s side on a fight about equality really counts as a romantic gesture.

But I still don’t know who my soulmate is. And worse of all, I don’t even have a clue of who they could be. It has to be someone I met in my first year because I started to remember as soon as I got to Watford. Maybe they have already left. They could be older. But that doesn’t seem too likely because I mostly just met kids my age and teachers the first day I got here, before the dreams started. It’s been almost eight years and I am more lost than when I first came to Watford.

What if I never see them again? What if my soulmate is someone with another soulmate? These thoughts keep me awake at night, as my last year at Watford slowly comes and I still haven’t remembered my soulmate’s face.

All my life I have been obsessed with finding my soulmate. And I won’t rest until I finally do.

 

_**BAZ:** _

 

Snow is obsessed with the idea of finding his soulmate. It’s the third time this week he asks me if I already know who mine is. Even though we are not friends, and we are not on talking terms, and I always reply the coldest and meanest way possible.

“Baz, do you know who your soulmate is?” It’s always like this, the question. I’m sure throughout these eight years as roommates, I have heard this question over a million times. It’s probably the only thing he asks me other than “How is vampire life?” or “Why are you such a git?”. And it’s the question I hate the most.

“I seriously don’t see how that is any of your fucking business, Snow.”  I used to have more creative replies. But it’s getting exhausting now, having to come up with sarcastic responses to this question, when I am hearing it nearly twice a day. It’s annoying and painful because I do know who my soulmate is. I’ve known it since the fifth year.

It happened one night, when I got to our room after feeding and found Snow laying in his bed, sweating as if he was in a sauna. He was tossing and turning with the discomfort and I didn’t even think twice before opening the window. Even though it was the middle of the winter and I was always fighting him for making us sleep with it opened. I remember telling myself, as I laid under the covers, feeling like I might freeze to death, that I only did that to be able to pick up a fight with him in the morning. Perhaps I could make him go off. I told myself that was the only reason. That’s why I did it. Not because I was desperately and hopelessly in love with him. And then, that night, I dreamt of Simon Snow. And in that morning, I remembered Snow’s face from every single one of my dreams. And I knew I was even more fucked up than I thought I was, falling in love with my enemy. Having him as my soulmate. Surely an unrequited one.

So, I dreaded the question. I feared the day I wouldn’t be able to hold it any longer. The day I would tell him the truth and he would hate me even more than he already does. And as it gets worse, as he keeps on asking the same question _every single day_ , more than once by now, I know I am getting weaker. So, I usually leave to hunt, or to see my mother, or to just walk around every time he is in the room awake. To avoid this stupid question again.

“Is it her you visit every night? Your soulmate?” I freeze. I honestly thought he knew how gay I am by now.

“Again, I do not see how that concerns you.”

“Oh, it’s just feeding, then.” I roll my eyes and leave the room. It’s getting harder each day to share a space with Snow. I just hope I can take this until the end of the school year. And then it will be over forever.

To be honest, I am no longer sure if that is a bad or a good thing.

 

_**SIMON:** _

__

I’m sure Baz already knows who his soulmate is. I mean, I know he leaves every night to feed, but it really couldn’t take him that long. I wonder who she is. And why they haven’t come public yet. Maybe she’s not from an Old Family, and Baz fears his father won’t approve of her. Maybe she’s not pretty, and Baz is embarrassed to be seen with her. Although that really doesn’t sound like Baz. His reputation couldn’t be tainted by anyone. He is Baz fucking Pitch. Everyone either wants to be him or wants to date him.

Maybe she was someone’s girlfriend before? Maybe she was… Agatha! It must be Agatha. That’s why she would tell me she had no soulmate. She didn’t want to tell me her soulmate was my worst enemy and a fucking vampire. It has to be Agatha. That’s the only explanation for them not to become public yet. My gut wrenches with the thought. I know Agatha and I broke up a long time ago, but thinking of her with Baz makes me feel uneasy.

That’s why I do something I haven’t done since 5th year. That’s why I get up and follow Baz to the catacombs. In hopes of seeing where he and Agatha meet every night.

I walk cautiously, trying not to make a sound as I enter the catacombs. There’s barely any light, and I think that maybe Baz isn’t here. Maybe he went to meet her first. I walk deeper into the tunnel, surer at each step that Baz must be somewhere else. But then, I hear footsteps behind me, and Baz coughs lightly before asking:

“What the fuck are you doing here, Snow? Are we back to the 5th year nonsense again?” I turn around and look at him, expecting him to be looking at me with hatred. But he is not. He just looks somehow annoyed that I interrupted his dinner.

“I just wanted to see who you’re visiting every night. I think I know who she is.” Baz rolls his eyes and sighs.

“You really don’t.”

“It’s Agatha, isn’t it?” I ask before I can stop myself. This isn’t how this was supposed to go. I was supposed to find them in the act. I was supposed to catch them when there was no chance of either of them denying it.

“You really are thick, aren’t you Snow?” He replies, as he crosses my path and continues down the hallway. I freeze, watching him disappear into the darkness, before deciding I should follow him. I run up to catch him, walking behind him.

“Is it here that you meet every night? Isn’t she disgusted you feed on rats before being with her?”

“I’m sure she’d be disgusted.” He says, with clear pain in his voice.

“What do you mean she would be?”

“I’m sure she would be if she knew.” He says. I don’t even have time to process the fact that Baz basically just admitted to me, after all these years, that he is a vampire. We just reached a room I have never been to before. And Baz is clearly trying to show me something.

“It’s her I visit every night.” He says, pointing at the tomb he is standing by. And I can clearly read  _Natasha Grimm-Pitch_  written on it. And my throat feels like it is about to close. I now realize why he spends so much time down here. Because of his mother.

“I… I had no idea.”

“That’s hardly news.” He says, sarcastically, back to his normal self. “Now, if it wouldn’t be too much to ask of the Chosen One, could you just fuck off and leave me alone with my mother?”

 

 

_**BAZ:** _

__

I don’t know why I told Snow about my mother. But the git actually accused me of being there to meet Wellbelove (Wellbelove, of all people) because she was my soulmate. I guess showing him my mother’s grave was the only logical thing to do to stop myself from yelling at him that  _he_ was my fucking soulmate. And, gladly, I left him speechless. I think he really wasn’t expecting me to be so honest with him, and it confused him a little. So much so, that he didn’t even mention the fact that I basically admitted to him that I was a vampire. And he left when I asked him to, thankfully. I couldn’t stand those sad beautiful blue eyes on me any longer.

I stayed in the catacombs for as long as I could. I talked to my mother, telling her about my day. Although I don’t believe much in the afterlife, I like to think she can hear me. I talk to her every day and tell her everything. She is probably the only person in the whole world that knows how in love with Simon Snow I am. Obviously, I only told her because she is dead. Having a gay son wouldn’t be as bad as having a vampire one, I guess. But having a gay son in love with the Mage’s heir… That, she wouldn’t take. I think. I apologize to her every night. Both for loving Snow and for being a monster, just in case she can listen.

When I get up to our room, Snow looks asleep. Thankfully. I walk into the bathroom to have a shower and brush my teeth. This is my every night routine, desperately trying to wash out any traces of my trip to the catacombs. Desperately trying to wash out every trace of my monstrosity. Desperately trying to forget who I am. Miserably failing. Every night.

When I return to the room, Snow is facing my bed, sound asleep. I wonder what he is dreaming about. I wonder  _who_  he’s dreaming of. I wonder if at any other time, in any other world, under any other circumstances, he could be dreaming of me. I let myself sink into the mattress and close my eyes.

Part of me wants to be awake and contemplate Snow while I can. While he is asleep and dreaming of someone else. While the moonlight shines on his skin, making his freckles and moles look even more like constellations. While he looks ethereal, out of reach. As he always will be for me.

The other part of me wants to fall asleep and go into the world where Snow and I are Simon and I. In love, together, happy. A world I know will never be true, but that I will always come back to, every single night, for the rest of my life. A world where I could pretend the man of my dreams (literally so) loves me just as much as I love him. A world where I can pretend there will be a different outcome for me rather than utter loneliness and bitterness. That’s always the part of me that wins. Today is not an exception.

 

_**SIMON:** _

 

I had trouble falling asleep that night. After following Baz into the catacombs and him telling me about his mother, my mind wouldn’t stop. I am usually good at not thinking, but that night it was impossible, even for me. I pretended to be asleep when Baz came back because I wasn’t ready to have a conversation. I felt like something had shifted in our relationship. As if Baz suddenly trusted me enough to tell me about his mother. But then the next morning came, and nothing changed. Baz still insulted me, still made fun of me, still tried to pick a fight with me. And we both just went back to pretend that night never happened.

I kept bugging him about the soulmate thing, though. Because for some reason I really needed to know if he had found his already. I know I kept dreaming about mine, every single night. I know how they made me feel. I know I was so happy in my dreams, always. But I woke up every single day and still couldn’t remember what they looked like.

It was about two weeks after the catacombs incident. Baz had just returned from his night snack and was just settling into his bed. I wanted to startle him and get on his nerves because he had been particularly cruel that day. There was no better way to do that than ask the same question I’ve asked countless times throughout the years.

“Baz, do you know who your soulmate is?” he jumped when I spoke, nearly falling off the bed.

“Fuck’s sake, Snow. That was uncalled for.” He spat at me.

“You didn’t answer me.”

“For the millionth time, I do not see how that is any of _your_ fucking business.” He turned his back to me, trying to get himself comfortable.

“But do you know? I don’t even care who she is, but do you know?”

“Oh, for crying out loud, Snow. Why do you even care?”

“I don’t  _care_. I guess I just don’t understand why you hide her from everyone else. Are you embarrassed by her? That’s not fair, you know?”

 

_**BAZ:** _

 

“Snow, seriously, I do not understand how you can be so clueless all the time.”

“Because it’s Agatha and she doesn’t want me to know she lied to me?”

I don’t know whether it was that I was sleep deprived that made me say what I said next or the fact that he kept insisting on it _so much_ , that just got too hard for me to hide it anymore.

“Because I’m gay, Snow.”

I looked at him and he was staring at me wide-eyed. He opened and closed his mouth a bunch of times before actually speaking. He looked like a fucking fish. An extremely handsome fish, though.

“I didn’t know.” He finally said, avoiding my gaze.

“There’s a lot you don’t know.”

“It doesn’t bother me, though.” He whispered as if it was some sort of secret.

“I didn’t ask for your approval, Chosen One.” I replied coldly. “If you had a problem with my sexuality, you could join the club.”

“I don’t.” He repeated.

“Great then. You can now stop worrying that Wellbelove is my soulmate.” I said, turning my back to him and closing my eyes. I could feel his gaze on me for the longest time, but he didn’t say anything. I should feel worried that I told him. He could easily spread the information, and in less than a week everyone would know. But a part of me was relieved. Relieved for finally being able to say it out loud to someone. And, among all the secrets I kept buried deep within me, at least I was able to avoid telling him the one he could never find out. A while later, as I was feeling myself drifting off to sleep, I heard him whisper, so quietly I was sure I wouldn’t be able to understand it if it wasn’t for the super vampire hearing:

“Then, who is _he_?”

I didn’t bother to answer.

 

_**SIMON:** _

 

It has been over a week since Baz told me he was gay, and I haven’t stopped thinking about it. Not because it bothers me that he is, but because I can’t stop thinking who his soulmate could be. I stopped asking though because I felt as if he had already shared more with me than I deserved. We had never been friends, and we spent all 8 years at Watford fighting for whatever reason. Yet, Baz opened his heart to me twice these past weeks, and I felt as if I was already invading his privacy too much.

I told Penny about him, although I made her promise she wouldn’t tell anyone. I knew she wouldn’t because Penny was not the type of person to mind other people’s business. She didn’t even have any kind of reaction. She simply told me:

“Why should that be relevant information to me, Simon? I couldn’t care less who Basilton chooses to love.”

“I know Pen.” I told her, “It’s just that I can stop from wondering who his soulmate could be. Does he go to Watford? Has he met him yet? Does he even know _who_ he is?” Penny sighed and looked at me over her glasses.

“I really don’t see why you’re so obsessed. Are you jealous?”

“Wha-What Penny? Jealous of what? I don’t _like_ Baz. I wouldn’t be jealous _I’m_ _not_ his soulmate.” Penny raised both her eyebrows and looked at me amused.

“That’s not even what I was suggesting. But it’s good to know Si.”

“It’s good to know what? Penny, what are you saying?”

“I’m not saying anything.” She states, looking back at the book she was reading before. “You said it all yourself.”

“I didn’t say anything.” I muttered.

“Sure you didn’t.”

“I didn’t.”

“I hate to agree with Basilton here, Si, but sometimes you really are thick.”

“Penny, stop saying I like Baz!” I yelled, a little too loud. Thankfully there was no one around.

“Again,” she says, smiling at me, “I didn’t say anything.”

“I don’t like him.” I say, standing up to leave. “I don’t.”

“Okay Si, it’s up to you to figure _that_ out.” She sounded annoyed. And I was mad, so I told her I would be going back to my room. It was really late, anyway.

I walked back to Mummer’s House mumbling to myself that I didn’t like Baz. I didn’t.

When I got up to our room, he was already there. I could see a lump of blankets on his bed, and a pale face, illuminated by the moonlight. He looked beautiful under that light. He looked beautiful under any light, for that matter, and he was smiling slightly, which made me wonder what he was dreaming of. Or rather,  _who_  he was dreaming of.

The window was opened, which was odd because Baz was always picking fights with me over it. And under all those blankets, I could see he was shivering. Without thinking twice, I reached for the window and closed it. As I was falling asleep, I kept telling myself ‘I  _don’t_  like Baz. I  _don’t_  like Baz. I  _don’t_  like Baz. I  _do_  like Baz.’

The next morning, when I woke up, I remembered. Sharp features, high cheekbones, long nose, black slicked back hair, arched eyebrows. The next morning, when I woke up, I knew. It was him. _It had been him all along_.

 

_**BAZ:** _

__

Snow has been acting strange lately. Stranger than usual, that is. We haven’t talked much since I came out to him, but that isn’t that rare for us, really. I don’t think it has anything to do with me being gay, as a matter of fact. He has been avoiding picking fights with me, which I guess has something to do with the surprise factor that was me telling him two secrets in less than a month span. I don’t really mind anymore because pretending to hate him has become more and more exhausting each time. However, the weirdest thing is that I have been catching him looking at me with an odd expression on his face. I can’t quite understand what it is, though. I’ve never seen him looking at me like that before. Yesterday, he got so caught up in his thoughts while staring at me, that his magic started to pour and filling the room. It’s not as if I am not used to his magic pouring. For Crowley’s sake, I even used to enjoy making him go off. But it’s slightly uncomfortable. It somehow burns, and it makes me feel as if I was high. Which is annoying. Everything about that man drives me insane. From his countless freckles and moles that I know I’ve kissed pretty much every night in my dreams, to his goddamn magic.

When I get to our room, Snow is sitting at his desk, looking out the window. He turns to me when he hears me arrive.

“Baz, I know who my soulmate is.” My heart skips a beat. I am sure I stopped breathing for a while. It’s the first thing he says to me in more than a week other than ‘I’m using the bathroom’ or ‘Oh, I didn’t realize you were there’. It’s probably the first complete, coherent, interesting sentence he says to me since that night. I pull myself together and smirk at him, cocking an eyebrow. Pretending I am not broken inside.

“Who is the lucky lady then, Snow?” I ask. He stares at me blankly. Then sighs and repeats the question he has asked more than any other in his whole life.

“Baz, do you know who your soulmate is?” I don’t know what urges me to answer that. He just looks so broken. He is watching me as if that is a question he really needs me to answer. And, for a second, I let myself wonder if it was me he dreamt about. But it can’t be. Snow’s soulmate won’t be a monster. Snow’s soulmate will be a perfect girl for his perfect ending. It can’t be me. It could never be me. Nevertheless, I reply.

“I do know, Snow, yes.”

“For how long?”

“A long time.”

“Oh…” He turns his back to me. I think I caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. But then he turns to me again and looks just as always.

“Have you ever done anything about it?” He asks as if we were friends. As if it was any of his business. As if he cared about me finding my soulmate. For some reason, I still reply.

“I have not.”

“Are you ever?”

“I won’t.”

“Why?”

“Because he can’t be my soulmate back. Are you going to do something about yours?” I ask. I don’t know why we’re having this conversation, really. I don’t know what I expect to get from it.

“I don’t think so.”

“Why?”

“Because he can’t be my soulmate back.” Snow says. And smiles at me a smile so broken I nearly start to cry. And then he leaves the room.

Only a while later do I realize what he said. He told me ‘ _he_ can’t be my soulmate back’.  _He_. Could it be true? Could Simon be  _my_  soulmate back?

 

_**SIMON:** _

 

I start to sob as soon as I leave the room. I don’t know what it was that I expected to get from this conversation. What was I thinking? Of course, Baz is not my soulmate back. He hates me. He has always hated me. All my life I have been obsessed with the idea of finding my soulmate. Yet, I don’t have one. Or else, I have an unrequited one. My soulmate is someone who could _never_ love me back.

Baz thinks his soulmate doesn’t want him either, but who wouldn’t want _him_? He is perfect. I realize now that my obsession with Baz all these years was, somehow, something else. All these years, I have been in love with him. I don’t know why I only remembered his face recently because I know this is not new. And whatever it was that I did to make me finally be able to figure out who he is, I just wish I could take back. Because I will now have to spend the rest of my life knowing my soulmate doesn’t want me. I will now have to spend the rest of my days, living the life I wanted to live in my dreams, only to wake up to the lonely life I will always lead. Because if I can’t be with my soulmate, I don’t want anyone else.

I enter the library looking for Penny. She is, obviously, here. I need to talk to her. She will know what to say to help.

“What happened, Si?” She asks as soon as she sees me. My face must be a wreck.

“We need to talk, Penny. Could we please go somewhere else?” She nods and gets up, following me all the way to the pitch. Today, there is no football practice, and the place is empty.

“What happened?” She asked me again, as we sat down on the grass.

“I found out who my soulmate is.” She looks at me, urging me to continue. When I don’t say anything, she speaks:

“It can’t be that bad, Simon.”

“Oh, but it is.”

“It’s him, isn’t it?” I don’t know how Penny does this. How she always figures things out alone. How she always knows what I am about to say, without me having to really say it. I nod.

“Oh, Simon…” I can hear the pity in her voice. She hugs me tightly and lets me cry on her shoulder. “Was he that mean when you told him?”

“I didn’t tell him.” I say, sniffing loudly. She lets go of me immediately.

“Then what the hell are you even crying about?”

“Because Baz is my soulmate!” I yell. “Because I am in love with him. And he could never love me back.”

“You don’t know that.” She says. “I mean, you couldn’t know that. Honestly, I really do think he does.” I look at her astonished and open my mouth to reply, but she doesn’t let me say anything. She keeps talking. “Ever since you told me about Baz being queer, I have been thinking back at everything you guys have done to each other. And I have been observing Baz carefully. And I didn’t want to tell you anything because I thought you had to figure it out by yourself. But the thing is… I think Baz is in love with you too. And I think you need to talk to him.”

I look at Penny, not knowing how to respond to this. I am not even sure I am able to process this amount of information. I’m still frozen in the same position when Penny gets up, straightens her skirt, and begins to walk towards the library again.

“I have to study, Si.” She says as she walks away “And you have some thinking to do. Hopefully, then, you’ll have some talking to do. Or kissing. Or both.”

And then she’s gone. I stand there, sitting on the cold grass, for I don’t know how long. How could Baz possibly love me? Penny has to be mistaken. But then again, what if I am the soulmate he thinks could never be his soulmate back? What if we really do belong together? What if he really loves me back?

I stand up so fast I think I might fall back down again. But I don’t, and I start running towards the Mummer’s House. When I get to the door, I stop. What am I going to say? I shake my head. It doesn’t matter. He just has to know. I open the door.

Baz is not there.

 

_**BAZ:** _

 

Simon has been gone for far too long, and I don’t know what to do. I can’t stand being in the room any longer, so I leave to feed. While I am coming back, an idea strikes me. I turn back and head to the kitchen.

 

_**SIMON:** _

 

Baz has been gone for too long, and my head won’t stop. What if Penny really is wrong, for the first time in her life? What if he really isn’t my soulmate back, like I thought from the beginning? What if he laughs at me, and embarrasses me in front of everyone? I am nearly talking myself out of telling Baz when the smell of sour cherry scones hits me. The door flings open, and Baz enters our room with a plate of freshly baked scones from cook Pritchard. I look at him inquisitively. He shrugs and hands them to me.

“They’re for you.” He says, looking at me hopefully.

“Why?” I ask, not understanding why he decided to present me with my favourite food in the world. He even remembered to bring the butter. I place the plate on my nightstand, and turn to him, waiting for his reply.

“You should eat them while they’re still warm.” he says, sitting back on his bed.

“Why?” I ask again, kneeling down to look at him in the eyes. He avoids my gaze and sighs.

“I guess this is me doing something about it.” He says. For a split second, I don’t understand what he means. And then I remember what I asked him earlier. I asked him if he ever did something about his soulmate. And my heart nearly stops because this is Baz’s way of telling me _I_ am his soulmate. That’s when I reach to his face, and he looks at me in shock. As if he couldn’t believe the outcome of this situation could ever include us touching. But he doesn’t move, even as I get so close to his face that I can feel his breath on my skin.

“Then, this is me doing something about it, too.” I whisper, before closing the gap between us.

 

_**BAZ:** _

 

Simon Snow is kissing me. Simon Snow has been kissing me for the last couple of hours, and I can barely feel my lips anymore, but I also don’t want him to stop.

Our room smells like the cherry scones he ate a long time ago, between kisses. Because even though I am his soulmate, he said, cherry scones would always be his first love. He tastes like sour cherry scones, too. And smoke. And butter. And happiness.

I am kissing Simon Snow. Never in my wildest dreams, and we all know they were _all_ about him, did I ever let myself think _this_ could become true. But Simon Snow is kissing _me_ , and he is doing a thing with his jaw that is driving me crazy.

I am kissing Simon Snow. And I can feel his heart beating fast as I trace a trail of kisses throughout is freckles and moles. Kissing each of them slowly, outlining the constellations I played in my mind over, and over, and over again, all those years pinning over him.

We kiss until our mouths go numb and the stars start to disappear. I can see the sun coming up, as we lay in my bed. Simon is asleep in my arms, surely dreaming about me. I don’t know if I am dreaming myself because from now on, _he_ is my dreams, as well as my reality.

Because Simon Snow is my soulmate. 

And Crowley, I am living a charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading.  
> Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, complaints. 
> 
> I really liked this idea when I saw it, so I hope I did it some justice. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, everyone!


End file.
